


Becoming

by spikewil



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N 1: This story is based on a challenge I have given readers. I received 20 ideas which resulted in four different stories: Memories (finished), Adventures (WIP), Becoming and I forgot? (WIP) However, these stories aren’t related to each other.</p><p>A/N 2: In order to write this story, I had to tweak the ideas a bit, only using a few lines or mixing up the suggested seasons but only for the story to flow more smoothly. So don’t be surprised when you don’t read every part of your idea. I hope I have succeeded in creating a story that will satisfy your wishes.</p><p>A/N 3: This story is beta’d by Lori and Spiked_by_James. Thank you, girls!</p><p>I have chosen the following five ideas to include in this story (not in any specific order):</p><p>Emerald Starburst<br/>Well, I'd like to see the guys get together after the Angel series finale. You know, the survivors are about to be attacked by the underworld hordes.  How did Spike make it?  How did he hook up with Xander afterwards.  </p><p>Oh, and if Angel bought it, maybe Spike is furious because he died saving Spike.</p><p>Teigra<br/>Within the last season, up until when Spike and Angel went to Italy.  Spike meets up with Xander there.  This would be the first time the lovers are reunited sinse Spike's death and Andrew hasn't told Xander that Spike was alive again.  Spike, of course, had tried to get to him (not Buffy) at first but of course couldn't leave LA, then got caught up in everything that was happening with W&H.  Sparks, of course, fly and much lovely sex ensues. I picked this up a couple of times in my e-mail, but am answering from the MPreg group (cause I'm a MPreg fan).  One of the boy's get pregnant...doesn't matter which.</p><p>McArdleDebandJan<br/>Robin Crusoe aka Spike and Xander as RC and Man Friday lmao. Angel could rescue them at the end.</p><p>Dea Brynchild Ensomhet<br/>a Spander fic set in the Shrimp world, and the little Shrimp!Spike could try to woo the little Shrimp!Xander</p><p>Mara<br/>I would like to see an mpreg that is in that Episode in Season 2? where every woman in Sunnydale is after Xander because of that Love Spell. What if it had affected only vampires? And Spike is the lucky one to find Xander first. Spike is still evil in this fic but somehow seduces Xander to fuck him. But when the spell is lifted, Spike is pregnant. I would really like Xander to start out hating Spike for what he has done but slowly falling in love with him.</p></blockquote>





	Becoming

Chapter 1

***Africa – 23rd of August 2004***

Xander sat down, exhausted. One more day and then he was going back to America. His plan was to visit Angel because his anniversary with Spike was drawing nearer. Within eight days, it would be a year since his lover had died saving the world. 

Here he was in Zomba, Malawi, collecting new potential Slayers to send them to Italy where they would be trained to be active Slayers. He had been travelling for almost a year and it was time for him to go home. The young man had volunteered to travel in order to keep his mind off his lover’s death. He was sick of the sympathetic looks he received whenever Spike’s name would come up during Slayer training. 

He laid back on the hard wooden cot in the small cabin where he was staying. He closed his one remaining eye and tried to forget all the Slayers that had been killed before he had been able to reach them. He had lost so many girls; their untimely death caused by demons. He wanted to take the time to remember and grieve for Spike and the best place would be at Angel’s place in L.A. He hoped the older vampire would share several stories about Spike, his beautiful vampire.

He had mourned Spike’s death for several months and almost wished him back. However, he remembered how badly that had worked out for Buffy. Spike had died a hero’s death and wouldn’t want to be brought back to his unlife with the use of magic. Xander hoped that he had been rewarded in his afterlife by The PTB.

Xander closed his eye and let his dreams take over before he had to wake up for his trip back to L.A.

 

***Angel’s office – 25th of August 2004***

Xander was entering Angel’s office when he spotted someone standing in front of the large sun-proofed windows. He froze, thinking he was having another hallucination; they had plagued him during his entire trip. His lover was standing in Angel’s office staring at the city and its inhabitants. 

“Spike?” Xander whispered, still not believing his lover was standing there.

“Xan?” Spike whispered back as he turned around. Although his lover still wore his eye patch, he had changed; the young man had long dark hair in a ponytail, wore a healthy tan and looked more confident in himself. Spike stepped forward and embraced Xander in his strong arms.

“You’re here!” Spike cried out.

“Spike, is it really you? How? You died!” Xander cried out softly, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Remember the necklace I gave Buffy? It ended up here and resurrected Spike into a ghostly state. After a while, someone made him corporeal again,” Angel said from the doorway. He had been watching the reunion of the two lovers.

“Who sent it to you then? He was a ghost? How did he become corporeal?” Xander fired the questions at the older vampire without giving him a chance to reply. 

“We don’t know who sent it. All we know is that as I opened the envelope Spike came out of the necklace and came back as a ghost,” Angel explained.

“A few months later someone sent me a package. When Harmony opened it for me, there was a flash of light. A second later I was corporeal again. It could have been sent by anyone, we just don’t know,” Spike explained his side.

“Deadboy, why didn’t you tell me he was here?” Xander asked furiously. “You knew of our relationship!”

“Xander, I called Buffy and she said you were in Africa gathering more Slayers. She gave me your cell number. I tried to contact you, but I couldn’t reach you,” Angel replied calmly.

“No, maybe you couldn’t,” Xander accepted Angel’s explanation with resignation. He hated to admit Angel was right.

Spike, however, just stood in his lover’s embrace; he didn’t want to let go. The vampire was afraid Xander might leave him.

“Why are you here, Xander? Didn’t you know that Spike was alive? I left you several messages. Why didn’t you reply?” Angel asked curious.

“I lost my mobile in the Kalahari desert. I only came back because I wanted to celebrate our anniversary at the end of the month. I thought you and I could reminisce about Spike together over a bottle of Jack Daniels,” Xander answered sadly, before smiling again when he felt his lover’s hands squeeze his waist.

“Why didn’t you come looking for me?” Xander questioned, looking at Spike’s crystal blue eyes he had missed so much.

“I was afraid that if I travelled after you, you would come here and I’d miss you. So I was praying that you would notice Angel’s messages and come home soon. I have been distracting myself by helping Angel with his work. You’re not angry at me, are you?” Spike explained, afraid that Xander would leave him for not going after him.

Xander looked at his lover’s bright blue eyes and kissed the vampire softly on the lips to reassure him. The kiss became deeper until Angel cleared his throat.

Xander looked at Angel and smirked. “Angel, you wouldn’t mind if we used your office, would you?”

“Oh, bloody hell!” Angel exclaimed. He shook his head; he couldn’t believe he had copied one of Spike’s phrases. Angel looked at the couple and left his office, locking the door from the outside. He just knew they were going to be at it for some time.

“Spike? Make love to me!” Xander whispered in Spike’s ear. He undressed them both, eager to be able to touch his lover again. 

Spike bent Xander forward onto his Grandsire’s desk. He observed Xander’s tanned back and spotted a few new scars. He touched them and kissed each one before caressing his lover’s muscled back, moving his hands from the shoulders towards the round firm globes of Xander’s ass. Spike kneeled and spread the ass cheeks to expose the puckered hole. He licked it once, which earned him a loud moan. He circled it with his tongue a few times until Xander started pushing back, trying to get the tongue inside him.

“I need you, Spike!” Xander begged.

“Soon! Need to stretch you first,” Spike answered, not wanting to hurt his lover.

Spike pulled back and searched the drawers for some slick. He found a hand lotion and took it before facing Xander’s back again. The vampire slicked his fingers with the lotion, placed them at Xander’s opening and pushed two fingers inside. Xander moaned loudly and pushed back. Spike added a third finger and started scissoring his lover’s hole. Finally satisfied that Xander was stretched enough, he slicked his cock and gently entered. When he was partly in, he waited for Xander to get used to the penetration. He then slammed his cock deep inside pushing against his lover’s prostate. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Xander shouted.

Spike began pounding into Xander. They didn’t want to go slow; they needed to do this hard and fast. They stilled when they felt magic running through them but continued when nothing else happened. After a few thrusts they both came hard; Spike’s semen filled Xander and Xander’s semen fell on Angel’s desk and dripped onto the leather chair.

Spike pulled out and used his shirt to clean both his cock and Xander’s ass. They were just dressed and snuggling on the couch when Angel stormed inside. 

“Did you feel the magic? The Immortal apparently caused it. According to my sources, he used a very powerful witch to attack our firm. Spike, get ready, we need to go to Italy,” Angel instructed matter-of-factly. 

Angel walked around his desk to collect some papers when he noticed the fluid on his chair. “Shit! Couldn’t you clean up my chair instead of leaving Xander’s come on it?” Angel whined after sniffing the scent.

“Bloody hell, why are you here? Who’s the Immortal?” Spike asked, irritated at the unwelcome interruption.

Angel looked at the snuggling couple and sighed. “We met the Immortal before, remember?” Angel replied.

“Oh, right!” Spike suddenly remembered. “But why did he attack us this time?” 

“It seems he noticed he was under surveillance by one of our agents. This was his friendly warning to leave him alone,” Angel explained. “And Buffy is hanging out with him!”

“She is? So, she might be in danger?” Xander asked, while keeping his face against Spike’s neck, licking the vampire’s jugular. 

“Are we going to save her? Is that the reason why you want to go to Italy?” Spike asked curiously.

“We have to tell her who she’s dealing with: a century old guy with a dark past who may or may not be evil,” Angel replied in a worried tone. “But first we need to collect a Capo’s dead body to stop a bloody gang war that’s coming our way if we don't get it back,” Angel explained the other reason.

“I want to go, too. I can be of help; I learned how to fight in Africa,” Xander declared, not wanting to let go of his lover so soon.

“No humans are allowed near the Immortal. You’ll be killed,” Angel replied.

Spike nodded his agreement. “Will you be here when I get back?” Spike asked Xander.

Xander nodded, once again forced to admit that Angel was right, and kissed Spike deeply before leaving the vampires to plan what to do.

 

Chapter 2

***L.A. – a week later***

The moment Spike came back from Italy, he looked for Xander at every possible place in the firm, but couldn’t find him, not even in the cafeteria where they served those delicious coconut and chocolate sprinkled donuts the boy loved so much. They hadn’t had a chance to talk during his stay in Italy nor during the flight because Angel had warned him it would be too dangerous if their call got intercepted and located by the Immortal’s assistants. Finally giving up his search, he walked to his boss’ secretary. “Harmony, where is Xander?” he asked.

“Giles called. He’s in England helping him with Willow and he’s hoping to be back soon. I’m supposed to tell you he loves you. Plus, he couldn’t reach you on the mobile,” Harmony told the lovesick vampire. She had been watching Spike running around in a frenzy while looking for the dark haired human and smiled when she saw Spike blushing.

The phone rang and distracted Harmony from staring at Spike who was already walking towards the elevator. “Spike?” she called out, stopping the vampire from walking any further.

Spike turned around. “Yes?” he asked, hoping it was Xander on the phone.

“Xander’s on the phone,” Harmony said, smiling when Spike hurried back and took over the phone. She got over her crush on Blondiebear after she got possessed by a demon and was glad to see Spike happy.

“Hey, sweetheart!” Spike heard Xander saying.

“Hey!” Spike answered back, blushing lightly and turning away from Harmony who was looking at him with a sweet smile.

“Giles and I are having some problems with Willow. I was wondering if you could come and help us,” Xander asked. He had missed his lover’s voice.

“YES!” Spike yelled immediately. “I’m sure Angel’s pilot will take me to London Heathrow.”

Angel, who stood in the middle of the lobby being briefed by some employees on the status of some affairs, had heard the entire conversation and smiled. His Grandchilde had finally found someone who loved him the way he needed. The blue-eyed vampire had always been different from others. Even after being turned, Spike had always craved love more than blood. He had had doubts about his Grandchilde’s choice of Xander as his mate, but now he had to admit that they were perfect for each other. He stepped back into his office and arranged the jet to fly Spike to England.

“Angel! I need the jet!” Spike announced when he burst into Angel’s office, only to be told the jet was ready to bring him to his lover. Surprised, he made a small gesture of thanks and ran back out of the office, on his way to the firm’s garage. Spike didn’t waste any time and rushed to the airport. 

The pilot had been warned that Spike needed to go to England as fast as humanly possible. The moment the vampire entered the plane, the pilot set everything in action and the plane was taking off the runway before Spike could sit properly in his seat.

 

****

 

Xander was waiting at the airport for his lover to arrive. It was night in London, so Xander was able to pick him up. He smiled when he spotted his lover’s bleached head amongst the other international travellers that had just arrived. He ran towards the vampire and picked him up, spun him around and kissed him deeply but stopped when they heard whistles coming from the public.

He guided his lover to the car where Giles was waiting. Spike chuckled when the older man saw the vampire and grimaced. “I’ll never get rid of you, will I?” Giles asked, but the amused glint in his eyes belied his harsh words.

“Nope!” Spike smirked and together with Xander, sat in the back seat. Spike straddled Xander and kissed him deeply. Xander pushed him away from his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Spike asked worried. Xander had never turned him away.

“My stomach is sensitive,” Xander replied. “Ever since we made love in Angel’s office. I have an appointment with Giles’ doctor in a few days.”

Spike accepted the answer without questions, nodded and placed himself on Xander’s knees to avoid the stomach. 

Within an hour, they arrived in a small village, Eye. Giles parked the car, cleared his throat to warn the couple and let Xander guide the vampire inside a lovely country cottage. They were greeted by Willow who glared at Spike. 

“What are you doing here? You should have stayed dead!” Willow said outraged.

“Willow, shut up. You don’t talk to my lover like that!” Xander replied in anger. He took Spike’s hand and took him to his bedroom where they unpacked his old duffel bag and arranged some of Spike’s toiletries in the ensuite bathroom before locking together in another deep kiss.

Downstairs, Willow was still fuming about the vampire’s presence in the house and his relationship with Xander. Her outrage made her lose control of the magic again. “Well, if they are lovers, Spike might as well give them a baby,” Willow whispered and chanted angrily a few words in Latin.

Giles was preparing a late night snack for Xander and a mug of warm blood for Spike in the kitchen. He knew the couple would be rummaging the kitchen later that night unless they had plenty of food in their room. Giles was about to take the heavy-laden tray upstairs when he heard Willow chanting a spell in Latin. He quickly walked towards the stairs. “Guys, be careful. She just chanted a spell! I couldn’t stop her in time,” Giles shouted upstairs.

Spike and Xander looked at each other when they heard Giles’ words and felt the magic coursing through their bodies. Spike felt different, he needed Xander inside him. He watched Xander and felt his cock harden.

“I need you in me, NOW!” Spike whispered, touching his own nipples through the shirt. He quickly undressed himself until he was standing naked in front of a stunned Xander.

“Oh shit!” Xander muttered. “Spike, you’re doing this because of the spell,” he tried to explain but he could see the vampire continued touching himself, not paying any notice to his words.

“Giles! The spell has hit Spike. It might be a good idea to put in earplugs!” Xander shouted down before locking the door. 

“Oh bloody hell!” Giles cursed, when he heard Spike moaning loudly.

 

*****

 

Willow was sitting on the couch, looking ashamed. She knew she had lost control again and cried softly, knowing she would be lectured till midnight. The witch knew the coven was working on a draining spell to bind her magic until she was mature enough to control all that power. So far, she had only used it to damage a lot of friendships and relationships of others.

Giles heard the crying, but didn’t pay attention to it. Instead, he turned the music louder, hoping he wouldn’t hear the noises from upstairs.

 

*****

 

Spike couldn’t wait; he walked to the bed and laid on his back. He placed his feet flat on the bed and spread his legs wide. He couldn’t wait for Xander to get naked so he sucked on his own fingers and pushed them inside his tight channel. With his other hand he took his cock in his hand and stroked himself.

After Xander locked the door, he turned around to see that Spike was lying on the bed touching and preparing himself. His cock hardened instantly at the erotic sight of his lover lying wantonly on the bed.

“Xander, please! I need you,” Spike begged, moaning when his fingers hit his prostate.

Xander quickly undressed himself and joined Spike on the bed. He settled himself between Spike’s legs and pushed the vampire’s fingers out of the hole. He spread the legs wider until they were against Spike’s chest and he could see the puckered hole. 

He heard his lover moaning and reached forward to take the lotion from his nightstand and slick up his cock. He pushed two fingers inside to feel that Spike had stretched himself thoroughly in a short notice. “How many fingers have you used?”

“Four!” Spike groaned, pushing back on Xander’s fingers.

Xander looked at Spike’s aroused face and placed his cock at the opening. The young man removed his fingers and pushed his cock inside with one smooth thrust. 

Spike howled at being filled instantly, his prostate being hit with each thrust. Xander pushed in and out, hitting Spike’s little nub constantly. He smiled evilly and took Spike’s cock in his hand and squeezed hard at its base.

“NO!” Spike howled. “Let me come!”

“No, you’ll have to wait till I tell you,” Xander replied, while pounding into the stretched channel. He felt his pleasure building higher. “Come!” Xander ordered his lover while spilling himself inside his lover’s body. The vampire howled and came after hearing the command.

Xander collapsed on top of Spike and together they snuggled tightly, falling asleep shortly after.

*****

 

Giles was already blushing bright red by the time he heard Spike’s howl. Apparently the music hadn’t helped to muffle the load moans of the amorous vampire. He sighed relieved when the house was suddenly silent. Willow was still crying and finally told Giles she had done a love and fertility spell. “Shit!” Giles cursed, when he realized that those two upstairs had just had intercourse and one of them could become pregnant.

He slowly walked upstairs and knocked on the door, but he received no answer. He didn’t feel like interrupting anything, so he went back downstairs, sent Willow to bed and placed the tray of food he had prepared outside their bedroom door before walking to his own. Male humans and vampires couldn’t get pregnant, so why was he worrying? He entered his own bedroom and laid down to sleep.

Chapter 3

***Giles’ apartment – the following morning***

 

Both Spike and Xander came downstairs, smiling goofy before joining Giles at the dinner table.

“Good morning, Xander, Spike,” Giles greeted with a smile. The two men didn’t seem to notice the bed head or the blush on their cheeks when they had entered the kitchen.

Spike looked up and nodded his head before staring at Xander again. He remembered that he had felt the magic run through his body before he had demanded to be fucked. He quickly looked at his hands when Xander turned to look at him.

Xander grinned goofily when he saw Spike reaction. He knew the vampire knew of the spell. “Giles, what does Willow’s spell do?”

Giles was surprised Xander had remembered the spell at all. From listening to their noises all night, he started to think Xander had forgotten about the spell. “It’s a fertility spell. It makes one of a couple pregnant, whether the person is male or female.

Spike, who had gotten up to prepare his blood, dropped the blood bag after he realized he could be pregnant. “I’m pregnant?”

“You could be! I already looked it up this morning when you were still asleep,” Giles explained, while showing Spike the book where he got most of the information from.

“Xander, does he know?” Giles asked curiously, when he remembered himself that Xander was pregnant as well.

“I haven’t had the time to tell him yet. I was planning to last night, but Willow’s spell kinda got in the way,” Xander answered.

“Tell me what?” Spike questioned and watched Xander blush.

“Spike, remember the Immortal’s spell?” Xander asked before telling his secret.

“Yes, why?” Spike inquired worriedly.

“I’m pregnant,” Xander said softly, watching Spike’s reaction carefully.

“Y…you…you’re pre…pregnant?” Spike stuttered shocked. He hadn’t expected that.

Xander nodded and smiled when Spike placed his hands on Xander’s belly. 

“That’s why it’s so sensitive?” Spike asked as he stared fascinated at his hands.

“Yes,” Xander answered.

“Spike, do you realize that you might be pregnant as well?” Giles asked as he watched the couple explore Xander’s belly.

Spike’s head snapped up as he had seemed to have forgotten that he indeed might be pregnant as well. He looked down again when he felt Xander place his hand on his belly.

Giles stood up and left the two men together in the kitchen as he walked to wards the living room to answer the phone. He picked up and heard something he wasn’t expecting to hear. He looked back at the kitchen before focusing on the conversation. When he hung up, he slowly made his way to the kitchen and rolled his eyes at the sight of Spike and Xander making out.

“Please stop doing that! I need to talk to you,” Giles asked seriously.

Spike and Xander looked up at the seriousness of Giles’ voice and paid attention as the man walked from one side to the other side. “G-man, what is it? Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

“It’s Willow,” Giles started and was glad to see the vampire taking the young man in his arms. “She had an accident. A drunken man has driven his car and had hit her while she was crossing over. The police said she died instantly.”

“Willow’s dead? But we made progress. She’s not dead! She can walk in any second now, right? Right?” Xander babbled and when he realized his best friend was died, he collapsed in Spike’s arms.

Spike stood up and brought him to their room. They laid down on the bed and Spike hugged Xander tightly against his chest. He listened to the boy babbling about the past.

 

*****

 

Giles watched sadly how Spike took the boy with him before he called Buffy and Dawn. The girls were truly shocked to hear their friend had died. They agreed to come for the funeral.

The watcher stared upstairs where the noises had started again, only this time he didn’t mind. Xander needed comfort one way or another. 

 

*****

 

Xander kissed Spike deeply and desperately. The realization just dawned on him that Willow was really dead and wanted to think of other things. His hands quickly divested Spike from his clothes before wetting his fingers in his mouth. 

Spike played the submissive. The vampire had seen and felt that Xander didn’t want to think about Willow and let himself be undressed. Spike squirmed when fingers explored his ass hole before he started pushing back.

Xander twisted his fingers before pulling out, snickering when Spike’s hips followed. He pushed his jeans below his thighs before thrusting inside Spike’s quivering hole.

Spike knew this would be fast at the way Xander kept pounding inside him. He screamed when the young man angled his hips and started to thrust against his prostate. His orgasm suddenly washed over him and he couldn’t hold back his howl.

Xander’s eyes rolled back when he felt Spike squeeze his cock and shot his semen inside his lover before collapsing on top of him. “I love you.”

Spike smiled sated after hearing the words. “I love you too,” he whispered in Xander’s ear as the young man placed his face against the vampire’s neck. They held each other for a long while.

 

*****

 

Giles sighed and looked at Xander’s bedroom door again. He missed having a companion. He turned towards the phone and called a phone number he hadn’t called in a long time. He shuddered when the person answered the phone. “I need you,” he whispered before hanging up again.

 

*****

 

Ethan looked at the time. An hour had passed since Giles had called him. He couldn’t believe the other man had called him after such a long time. He had called the airport and arranged a ticket. He boarded the plane and couldn’t wait to see his friend again. Even though the rough times they had shared in Sunnydale, they always stayed friends.

 

*****

 

Buffy and Dawn saw Ethan step aboard and didn’t know what to think. They knew the man had changed from what they had heard from Riley, but they weren’t sure why he was going to London.

“He’s using the same plane. Maybe we should keep an eye on him,” Dawn suggested, still not thrusting the man.

“Yes, I agree. Perhaps he’s on his way to Giles as well,” Buffy answered as they boarded the plane as well.

 

***4 hours later***

 

Xander and Spike walked back downstairs before sitting with Giles on the couch. 

Xander stared at Giles as the older man kept staring at the door. “G-man, are you expecting someone?”

“Mmm,” Giles answered distractedly. He stood up the moment the doorbell rang. As he opened the door, his smile broadened as he looked in Ethan’s face.

Ethan couldn’t help but smile when he saw his friend’s face lighten up. He stepped forward and kissed Giles deeply. “Hello, Rupert.”

“Hi,” Giles answered softly. His stomach flip-flopping and his cock hardening. He didn’t see the two girls entering his home as well.

“Hey, Giles,” Buffy greeted but laughed softly when she noticed he had only eyes for Ethan. It looked like her Watcher had called the man himself.

“Why don’t I take Rupert upstairs and you four talk?” Ethan suggested, not waiting for an answer and already dragging Giles upstairs.

Giles snapped out of his reverie and quickly showed Ethan his room. Both men divested their clothes before kissing and touching each other with haste.

Downstairs, four people stared stunned at the two older men as they disappeared from the living room.

“Hello, Nibblit,” Spike greeted the young woman. The vampire looked at her and smiled proudly at how much she had grown.

Dawn didn’t answer in words but hugged the vampire tightly. “Why didn’t you call us?” 

“Was too busy becoming corporeal,” Spike muttered and let go of Dawn. He stepped back and snuggled against Xander’s side, which made the girls smile and stop asking questions about how he came back. That could be asked some other time.

“So, you’re pregnant huh?” Buffy asked, trying to avoid the conversation about Willow.

“How did you know?” Spike and Xander asked in unison.

Buffy was shocked. She had asked Xander the question, only now seeing that both men placed their hands on their belly. “You’re both pregnant?”

“I’m pregnant, we still need to test and see if Spike’s as well,” Xander explained.

“I just know I’m pregnant, luv,” Spike said happily.

 

*****

 

Giles kissed Ethan frantically as he walked backwards towards the bed. As he let himself fall, he pulled Ethan with him.

Ethan grinned at Giles’ eagerness to get laid before agreeing to Giles’ silent request. He kneeled between the older man’s legs and hooking the legs around his waist. He sucked at his fingers before placing them at his lover’s entrance. He roughly pushed inside enjoying Giles’ scream of pleasure.

Giles could only feel the hands touching his body, fingers pushing inside his hole, stretching his ass muscles, a tongue flickering around his nipples before biting down gently. His hands squeezed the sheets tightly, not trusting them to touch back. He screamed when the fingers hit his prostate, not thinking about the children downstairs.

Ethan prepared himself before pushing his cock slowly inside his lover who was mewling with pleasure of being filled. He pulled out only to slam his cock back inside.

Giles continued mewling, screaming and babbling until he howled out his orgasm. Then he felt himself being filled with Ethan’s semen and milked his lover’s cock tightly until Ethan collapsed on top of him. “I missed you,” Giles said softly, finally let himself cry over Willow’s death.

“Why did you call me?” Ethan asked curiously, while hugging his lover to his chest.

“I failed. Willow died. She was progressing better than Xander and I had hoped for and now just because of a stupid drunk man, she’s dead,” Giles babbled as he pressed his face in Ethan’s neck.

“You didn’t fail, baby. You and Xander must have done great for her to get out on her own. I heard from the coven what she had tried to do. I always kept an eye of you, you were never out of my sight,” Ethan said comfortingly.

“Will you stay…forever?” Giles whispered, afraid that he would be rejected.

“Forever,” Ethan answered immediately. “Let’s go downstairs, shall we?”

“Okay,” Giles answered, not realizing that the children might have heard him.

 

*****

 

Downstairs, Buffy and Dawn blushed bright red when they heard Giles scream and howl his pleasure. 

Spike snickered while Xander just stared shocked at Giles’ bedroom door. “The Watcher is having fun.”

“You can say that again,” Dawn replied.

“So, Nibblit, how’s life?” Spike asked curiously.

“Life is good for me. I’m helping Buffy with training the new slayers,” Dawn explained enthusiastically.

“She’s got a boyfriend,” Buffy said quietly, curious to see how Spike would respond.

“She’s got a what? How does he look like? Is he good for her? Does he hurt her? Have you met him yet? She’s too young to have a boyfriend. I’m going to hurt him if he hurts her. Why haven’t you done something about it, Buffy?” Spike babbled.

Xander was now staring at his lover. “You babble!” 

“I do not!” Spike huffed annoyed.

“How are you doing, Xander?” Dawn asked softly, knowing they had to talk about Willow sooner or later.

“Not so good. I miss her. She was doing so much better. And now she’s dead before of a drunken driver. Life isn’t fair,” Xander cried.

That’s how Giles and Ethan found them, huddled together on the couch talking about good memories about Willow.

The moment the girls spotted Giles, they left the couch and hugged the older man while glaring warnings at Ethan. Buffy pulled back to stand before Ethan. “You hurt him, you’re dead,” she threatened calmly, but deadly.

“I understand,” Ethan acknowledged. “So, what’s this I heard about? Xander and Spike pregnant? How did you do that?”

The small family sat in the living room discussing what had happened in those years that they hadn’t seen each other.

Chapter 4

****England, Sutton, three months later*****

 

“G-man, Deadboy needs us in L.A.!” Xander shouted when Angel called Spike.

“Why? Is he fighting some demon?” Ethan asked first and waited patiently for his lover to dress himself.

“He’s taking Wolfram & Hart down!” Spike answered loudly, while packing his stuff. 

“I already called Buffy and Dawn they’re meeting us at Angel’s office tomorrow morning,” Xander said and quickly finished packing.

Both Xander and Spike were ready to go and waited impatiently for Giles and Ethan to come downstairs.

“Have you finished packing?” Spike asked as he watched the two men coming downstairs with only two bags.

“Yes, we’re finished. Let’s go. We can collect our tickets at the airport,” Giles said, opening the front door.

As everyone was in the taxi, they were quiet the whole way, not really knowing what to say. They entered the airport and were on their way to L.A.

 

***L.A. – outside Wolfram & Hart***

 

After two weeks of negotiating what they would do, they were finally standing in an alley watching a herd of demons running towards them.

Angel had agreed with Illyria, Ethan and Giles that the two pregnant men were to be protected at all costs. Spike and Xander had been given amulets for protection of their children, while they stood before Gunn. The hunter was too much wounded to be able to hold a fight.

The fight was over soon; the demons were all dead, but unfortunately so was Angel. Spike was heartbroken; his Grandsire had saved his life with his own. He felt someone picking him up as Ethan scraped Angel’s ashes together before carefully putting them in a jar he found in one of the trashcans.

Gunn walked out of the alley and watched an empty street lying ahead of him. Everyone could see the building of Wolfram & Hart had been destroyed. They all walked to Illyria’s apartment. The woman had deceived the owner by letting them think Fred was still alive.

Buffy and Dawn followed the group. Dawn comforted Buffy at losing Angel. Even though they weren’t lovers, they were still good friends.

When they arrived at the apartment; Ethan took Spike and Xander to the bedroom and laid the vampire down. Xander laid down next to his vampire and took him in his arms.

Realization dawned on Spike when he realized that Angel had protected him and his child with his life. “Angel is dead. He saved me and got dusted himself,” Spike sobbed, clutching to Xander.

Xander didn’t talk, he just held his lover tightly until the vampire had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, for the first time not thinking about the future.

 

*****

 

Ethan, Giles, Gunn, Buffy, Dawn and Illyria were discussing what to do now that Wolfram & Hart was completely destroyed. “We should go back to London, love,” Ethan said to Giles who was exhausted from the fight.

“I want to go back home,” Giles whispered as he stared at the two pregnant men in the bedroom...his sons. They never had closed the door so they could keep an eye on them.

“Could we come as well?” Gunn said weakly. He had lost a lot of blood but with Illyria’s caring he would be fine.

“Of course. You don’t have family here?” Ethan asked calmly.

“No, we’re all that’s left of our group,” Gunn answered before closing his eyes and rest a while. He could use a nap.

Illyria snuggled against Gunn’s side not knowing what to do with herself. Gunn was all she had left of their former group. Even though she wasn’t Fred, the hunter still accepted her as a friend just like Wesley did. She became sad when she thought about Wesley. The man had died saving her life. She would always be gratefull.

“Buffy, what will you do?” Ethan asked the young woman.

“We want to go back home. Italy is our new home. We’ll keep in contact,” Dawn answered instead. She hated that she would leave them here, but they had build a new home in Italy for themselves.

 

*****

 

After saying goodbye to Buffy and Dawn, Spike, Xander, Giles, Ethan, Gunn and Illyria boarded their plane back to Sutton, England.

 

***four months later***

 

Xander waggled his way to this kitchen, grinning like a loon and seated himself on the chair while Giles gave him a plate. He thanked the older man and watched his vampire sit next to him, humphing about his extended belly.

Spike looked from his seven month pregnant belly to Xander’s eigth month pregnant belly. “This sucks.”

“No cursing in front of my grandchildren!” Giles stated sharply. Ever since he told them he saw the two men as his children, they had declared him the grandfather. He couldn’t be more proud.

“I had a strange dream last night,” Xander suddenly said. “I have no idea what it means. I’ve never had these kind of strange dreams in my life ever.”

“Me too,” Spike replied. “What was yours about?”

Ethan, Giles, Gunn and Illyria looked at the couple before sitting down themselves listening to their explanation of the dreams.

“We were shrimps!” Xander said annoyed. “I was trying to woo Spike with seaweed, coral and fish. It felt like months before he said yes to dating me.”

“Shrimps? We were shrimps?” Spike asked stunned. He never thought Xander’s dream was nuttier than his.

“Yeah, so what was your dream about?” Xander asked curiously.

“Uhm...it’s a stupid dream,” Spike mumbled.

“Tell me,” Xander persisted.

“I was Robinson Crusoe and you were Man Friday,” Spike said softly, hoping most of them hadn’t heard.

Ethan couldn’t help himself but laugh. These were the silliest dreams he had ever heard of. He couldn’t stop even as Giles slapped his arm, trying to make him stop. It only made him laugh harder.

“Man Friday? That’s the guy who escapes those stupid cannibals!” Xander said, slightly insulted.

“Yeah, well, I was a shrimp!” Spike replied angrily.

“Now don’t fight over dreams. Continue your story, Spike,” Giles said, calming both men down.

“We were stuck in a hole for a long time, we kept arguing about something and...,” Spike said before stopping a moment. “Angel saved us.”

“Angel saved us? Was he alright?” Xander asked curiously.

“Yeah, he was,” Spike muttered and sighed when Xander took him in his arms. “These bloody hormones!” he said as he cried his eyes out.

“Maybe he was trying to tell us something?” Xander suggested.

“I don’t know, but I miss him,” Spike said and shuffled himself closer to Xander.

“We’ll see him one day. I just know we will,” Xander said, trying to comfort his lover.

“If one of us gets a boy, I want to call him Liam. That was Angel’s human name,” Spike stated.

“Okay, but if we get a girl, we’re going to name after your little sister,” Xander said smiling. He never had a sister and would have loved to have one. Spike once told him he had a younger sister who died at a young age.

“Really?” Spike asked hopefully.

“Really,” Xander answered and kissed his lover deeply, forgetting about the silly dreams they had.

 

Chapter 5

***One month later***

 

“SPIKE!!!” Xander screamed, waking the entire family. The young man was lying in his bed with his sweatpants soaking wet.

“Xander, what’s wrong? Why are you wet?” Spike asked as he looked at his lover who was soaking wet.

“My water broke and our child wants to come out,” Xander groaned through a contraction.

“Oh,” Spike replied shocked, not knowing what to do, he ran to get Giles.

“Giles, Xander is having a baby,” Spike explained his entering.

“Ethan, get the spell,” Giles instructed and guided the vampire back to his lover.

“Giles, it hurts,” Xander complained.

“That’s because the baby is seeking the entrance,” Giles explained which made Xander and Spike both turn pale.

“How is the baby coming out?” Spike asked meekly.

“The spell I’m about to perform will give Xander the entrance the baby needs,” Giles explained while blushing.

“So you’re giving him a vagina?” Spike questioned grinning.

“Yes, he is,” Ethan answered instead. He had walked in on the questions and smiled at Giles’ embarrassment.

“But that means I still have to do the delivery of the baby. I thought you were going to deliver my baby through the spell,” Xander whined.

“Xander, that’s to dangerous. I have explained that to you several times,” Giles said, sighing because the boy still didn’t understand.

“Yeah, well, get the baby out of me, you stupid...” Xander shouted when a contraction hit his body.

“Xander, don’t attack the Watcher. He can’t help himself,” Spike said smiling. Even though he wanted to be strong for Xander, he was nervous on the inside because he had to do this next month.

“I’m sorry,” Xander huffed softly, ashamed for attacking his father.

“That’s okay. Let’s just get started, shall we?” Giles said, accepting his son’s apology.

 

*****

 

“Xander, push!” Ethan instructed as he sat between Xander’s raised legs. Giles had fainted the moment he saw the dark crown of Xander’s baby.

“Do what he says, Xander,” Spike whispered in Xander’s ear as the young was sweating profusely. Men weren’t made to deliver babies.

Xander felt the baby slip towards his new entrance and screamed when he felt the head protruding from his body.

Spike got agitated; the more Xander screamed of pain, the more scared Spike got for his own delivery. He knew he could handle pain better than Xander, but still he wasn’t so sure he could do this. He had to find a spell that could get the baby out of him the easy way.

As Giles awoke, Xander was screaming at the top of lungs when the baby’s shoulders left his body, causing Spike to flinch at the sound. The vampire wanted to start researching for the spell as soon as possible.

Xander fell on the bed exhausted, but opened his eyes nonetheless when he heard a wail. Before he knew it, Ethan had placed his child on his chest and he was looking at the baby with a smile.

“You have a girl,” Ethan said softly, not wanting to disturb the lovely sight between father and daughter. He cut off the umbilical cord and let Spike cut it.

“Hello, Sarah,” Xander greeted his daughter. He looked up to see Spike staring at the child before lying down next to him.

Ethan cleaned Xander and rearranged him on the now clean bed. They couldn’t lift Xander, so Ethan decided to use his magic. The small family enjoyed their daughter and granddaughter before Spike interrupted the silence.

“We have to find a spell that can get the baby out of me,” Spike whined. After watching the whole ordeal, he knew he was a weak vampire to even suggest this.

“Spike, you’re going to fine. We’re staying with you the whole time. You know that I have done it, then you certainly can do it as well.

“Uhm, guys, can we come in now?” Gunn’s voice rang from the hallway.

“Oh dear, I forgot about them,” Giles said, quickly opening the door and letting Gunn and Illyria inside.

The blue woman walked straight to the baby and looked at it. Sarah opened her eyes and stared back. The little girl yawned widely before falling asleep.

“She’s small and fragile,” Illyria mentioned thoughtfully while the others looked at her curiously.

“Do you want to hold her?” Xander asked the former Goddess.

Illyria looked at Gunn before nodding her head. She sat down on the bed next to Xander and held her arms while Xander placed the baby girl into her arms.

“Can we have one as well?” Illyria asked her lover. Ever since Gunn and Illyria had joined their family, the two had grown closer until Spike had sniffed the air and just told the two to get laid.

“Uhm…” Gunn asked stunned. He hadn’t expected that question, but smiled and nodded. Before he knew it, Illyria had given the child back to Xander and dragged him to their bedroom.

“Giles, would you take care of Sarah for me. I want to sleep, I’m exhausted,” Xander said, still attempting to keep his eyes open.

“Yes, of course,” Giles answered happily and took the small bundle in his arms. He looked adoringly at Sarah before walking out of the bedroom into the nursery. He sat on the rocking chair staring at the beautiful small face.

“She sure has Xander’s dark hair, hasn’t she?” Ethan commented while watching his lover and his granddaughter.

“Yes, and I’ll bet she will get Spike’s blue eyes,” Giles said dreamily.

“I know there’s a spell to make men pregnant,” Ethan mentioned suddenly before staring at Sarah again.

“Huh? What?” Giles wasn’t sure if he heard it correctly. “You want to have a baby with me?” Could he be so lucky to have a child of his own?

“Yes,” Ethan answered shyly. He knew if there would be witnesses at what he just said, they would have been shocked into silence.

“Why don’t we wait until our second grandchild is born,” Giles suggested, grinning goofily.

Ethan nodded and sat next to Giles on the second rocking chair. 

 

***August 2003****

 

“ETHAN!!” Xander screamed on the top of his lungs.

“What?” Ethan asked annoyed, but quickly left the bedroom when he saw Spike staring at his feet. “Giles, it’s time.”

Giles shook awake at that statement and hurried to retrieve the spell. When he entered his sons’ bedroom, he wasn’t surprised to hear Spike’s cursing. He set up his items and began chanting the spell.

“Giles, let me do the delivery. You’ll faint again,” Ethan suggested when his lover was determined to help Spike.

“I won’t faint!” Giles replied annoyed and concentrated on the delivery of his second grandchild.

Ethan watched with fascination how Giles’ turned pale when the crown of Spike’s baby was beginning to show. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Giles’ eyes roll back as his lover fainted…again.

“This bloody hurts!” Spike screamed out as he pushed.

“Spike, calm down. You don’t want to hurt the baby, do you?” Xander replied softly.

“I’m hurting the baby?” Spike asked in a panic and stopped pushing.

“You would have if you had continued pushing. Now calm down and breathe. When another contraction hits, push softly until I tell you otherwise,” Ethan instructed.

“Okay,” Spike answered meekly and concentrated on his baby. He pushed again and screamed bloody murder when the baby’s head slid from his body.

“One large push and then your child will be in your arms,” Ethan instructed softly.

Spike did as instructed and howled when he felt the shoulders left his body and before he knew it, he had a small child lying on his chest.

Again Ethan cut of the umbilical cord and made Xander cut it in two before cleaning the baby. He placed the baby temporarily in Xander’s arms, who in turn showed the exhausted vampire his child.

“We got a little boy,” Xander announced to Spike.

The blond vampire took the child in his arms when Ethan was finished cleaning him and stared at his boy. “Hello, Liam.”

Xander opened the door from the nursery and watched how Illyria looked up from her rocking with Sarah. “Let me introduce Sarah to her little brother,” Xander said and took Sarah in his arms with Illyria following him.

Gunn followed soon after he heard the first wail. He hugged his girlfriend from behind as they watched Giles waking up and Spike and Xander with their two children.

Giles embarrassedly sat on the bed next to Spike and looked at his grandson. “Can I hold Liam?”

“Sure. Liam meet your grandfathers,” Spike introduced his son to the rest of the family. As he watched Giles and Ethan hold their grandchildren, he focused on his family. “Why am I hearing ten heartbeats?”

Silence.

“I’m pregnant of one child. I don’t know where the other one is coming from,” Illyria said happily. Being with Gunn had soften her up and she was looking forward to their own child.

Ethan looked at Giles and noticed that he was blushing. “Rupert, did you already use the spell?”

All eyes were focused on Giles, who blushed and stared at Liam, who was watching his grandfather with interest.

“Yes, I couldn’t wait until Liam was born,” Giles mumbled embarrassed.

“So we’re going to have two more additions to this family, huh?” Xander asked as he watched his family with a smile.

Spike couldn’t have wanted this any other way. The family was growing bigger and bigger. “We need a new apartment!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story is based on a challenge I have given readers. I received 20 ideas which resulted in four different stories: Memories (finished), Adventures (WIP), Becoming and I forgot? (WIP) However, these stories aren’t related to each other.
> 
> A/N 2: In order to write this story, I had to tweak the ideas a bit, only using a few lines or mixing up the suggested seasons but only for the story to flow more smoothly. So don’t be surprised when you don’t read every part of your idea. I hope I have succeeded in creating a story that will satisfy your wishes.
> 
> A/N 3: This story is beta’d by Lori and Spiked_by_James. Thank you, girls!
> 
> I have chosen the following five ideas to include in this story (not in any specific order):
> 
> Emerald Starburst  
> Well, I'd like to see the guys get together after the Angel series finale. You know, the survivors are about to be attacked by the underworld hordes. How did Spike make it? How did he hook up with Xander afterwards. 
> 
> Oh, and if Angel bought it, maybe Spike is furious because he died saving Spike.
> 
> Teigra  
> Within the last season, up until when Spike and Angel went to Italy. Spike meets up with Xander there. This would be the first time the lovers are reunited sinse Spike's death and Andrew hasn't told Xander that Spike was alive again. Spike, of course, had tried to get to him (not Buffy) at first but of course couldn't leave LA, then got caught up in everything that was happening with W&H. Sparks, of course, fly and much lovely sex ensues. I picked this up a couple of times in my e-mail, but am answering from the MPreg group (cause I'm a MPreg fan). One of the boy's get pregnant...doesn't matter which.
> 
> McArdleDebandJan  
> Robin Crusoe aka Spike and Xander as RC and Man Friday lmao. Angel could rescue them at the end.
> 
> Dea Brynchild Ensomhet  
> a Spander fic set in the Shrimp world, and the little Shrimp!Spike could try to woo the little Shrimp!Xander
> 
> Mara  
> I would like to see an mpreg that is in that Episode in Season 2? where every woman in Sunnydale is after Xander because of that Love Spell. What if it had affected only vampires? And Spike is the lucky one to find Xander first. Spike is still evil in this fic but somehow seduces Xander to fuck him. But when the spell is lifted, Spike is pregnant. I would really like Xander to start out hating Spike for what he has done but slowly falling in love with him.


End file.
